Two Brothers, One Love
by KuroBakura
Summary: When one confesses, another feel they need to tell how they truly feel as well. Contains: Incest (even though they aren't blood related)
1. Chapter 1

18-year-old Loki stood near the window of his bedroom. Recently, he's had these feelings that he can't explain when people ask. It's not that he wants to keep it bottled up inside, it's because his father, Odin, the king of Asagard could easily disown him forever. Even though, they aren't on best terms anyway, still, it would still hurt him.

"Why do I even bother to exist? I'm not worth anything or any body's time. The cobwebs in the dirtiest parts of the castle is worth more than my existence. …..Maybe I should disappear forever." Loki thought, staring out at the world beyond his window. He was taken out of his thought by a knock on this door.

"Who is it?" Loki asked, not even looking behind him.

"It's Thor." he answered. Loki blushed a light pink color across his pale cheeks.  
>"Why would he be knocking on <em><span><strong>MY<strong>_ door? …..Forget it. I'm not even going to dwell on this." Loki thought.

"Loki, can I come in?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Loki answered back. Still turned around, Thor entered the room and closed the door. Thor has been worried about his younger brother. He thought since today is a lazy day, maybe he could find out what's going on with Loki.

"Are you even going to turn around?" Thor asked. Loki turned around but his head was down. Thor wasn't even going to try to question Loki about why he's acting like this.

"Brother, I have noticed that you've been on edge and more distant than normal." Thor was interrupted by Loki looking up straight at him.

"Wouldn't you be around here if you were in my shoes?" Loki replied. Thor was confused by Loki's response.

"Loki, you have to be more clear, please." Thor told him. He could see that Loki's emotions were starting to overflow. Loki decided this was enough.

"Thor, maybe I shouldn't tell you." Loki replied. Thor was shocked by this. Usually, Loki is never the one to be secretive about how he feels. He walked over to Loki and put his hand on his cheek. Loki blushed harder and couldn't keep eye contact.

"Loki, whatever is bottled up inside you. You can tell me." Thor let him know. The pressure became to much for Loki and he pushed Thor off of him.

"What the?!" Thor said. As he got up, he saw Loki bent over with his head on his knees, crying.  
>"Loki? You're-!" Thor was stopped by Loki.<br>"Thor, you'll never understand, even if I told you. Please, just leave and forget this ever happened." Loki said, still crying.

"No." Thor said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Loki looked at him in shock. Loki couldn't believe what he just heard his brother say to him.

"What?" Loki said, sniffling. Thor walked over to his door and sat back down.

"I will not leave. I will stay in here for days if I have to. Apparently, you need to get something off your chest but it's making you hold back. Look, maybe, I don't understand but you need to tell in order for me to understand what you are feeling." Thor explained. Loki suddenly got up from his bed and walked over to the window and covered the window with the drapes. Loki looked at Thor with a serious facial expression.

"What I about to say can not be shared to ANYONE. Not even father or mother. Do you understand this?" Loki asked. Thor nodded yes, twice. Loki pulled out a chair and sat on it. He looked at Thor and began to speak.

"Thor, for years, I have been confused about who I am or what my purpose is. It wasn't until recently that I discovered something about myself that could get me kicked out of Asagard forever." Loki said but suddenly felt like he couldn't say anything.

"And that thing is?" Thor asked.

"Thor...I'm gay." Loki confessed. Thor chuckled a little bit.

"Is that it? Loki, I already knew this for a while now." Thor confessed as well.

"Huh?! How?" Loki said. Thor got up and walked over to Loki and sat on Loki's bed.

"The way you've been staring at me and blushing at certain moments. I can tell that you were gay from the first moment you did that." Thor said. Loki looked down and sighed.  
>"You won't tell father or mother right?" Loki asked. Thor leaned over put his head on Loki's right shoulder.<p>

"Brother, there's even things I don't even tell mother or father." Thor said. That made Loki feel better. But then Loki got serious again.

"There's something else you should know and this might taint our bond forever as well." Loki said.

"And that is?" Thor asked. Loki gulped and took a breath.

"I'm also in love with you, Thor. I try to not be but I can't help it." Loki confessed. Thor sighed and got up.

"Thor! Wait!" Loki said. Thor stopped and turned around. Loki suddenly felt like Thor was going to hurt him. But then, Thor sighed.

"Well, at least, I should tell you something since you told me what's been going on. Loki, I have always worried that one day...God, I can't say it." Thor said.

"It's okay, keep going. I'm listening." Loki said. Thor broke out into tears this time.

"Loki, you're not the only one who is gay around here. I am as well." Thor said. Loki eyes widen and was in shock.

"How come you never told me?" Loki asked.

"Because I was afraid that you think I made you gay." Thor said. Loki got up and walked over to his brother and hugged him.

"Brother, you can't make someone gay." Loki said.

"...But..." Thor said. Loki looked up and suddenly felt Thor hug him back.

"...I'm in love with you." Thor said. They looked at each other and kissed. As when they stopped, Loki was smiling. He felt better that Thor and him talked about this.

Later that day, Thor and him were outside walking, holding hands. Loki stopped.

"You okay?" Thor asked. Loki looked at him.

"You know that I can't call you brother anymore, right." Loki told him.  
>"As long as were are happy together and you're happy, I'm fine with that." Thor said. Loki smiled and blushed.<p>

"I love you." Thor said, kissing the top of Loki's head.  
>"I love you, too." Loki said, kissing Thor's hand. Then, Thor turned and kissed Loki again.<p>

"And even if we have to keep this secret, I'm happy that I'm with you." Thor said.

"Same here." Loki said. The two continued walking and holding hands. 

Fin


End file.
